Best Kind Of Mess (38 Days)
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Frank's life is a mess and when a one night stand with someone who listened to him burdened him with a baby, how will Frank cope? It's not easy when you're on your own, only seeing the father 38 days.Not a great summary. Frerard. Mpreg. Give it a try? :3


Title: The Best Kind Of Mess (38 Days)

Summary: Frank's life is a mess and when a one night stand with someone who listened to him burdened him with a baby, how will Frank cope? It's not easy when you're on your own, only seeing the father 38 days.

Pairing: Frerard

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg, Possibly smut later, some OOCness but it's a AU so why the hell not, eh?

Title from the song Mess by Get Scared °3° Enjoy!

T xxx

{start chapter}

"I HATE YOU! Don't even come near me you evil bastard!" Screaming the words at his blotchy red face, I backed against the wall, shuffling backwards away from the bottle he swung at me. The bottle smashed on the wall, just above my head and I continued to shuffle, breathing heavily from the fear that squeezed my innards, until I was close enough to the entryway of the lounge. Struggling to stand on my shaking legs I felt like a baby gazelle. The door seemed so far away but in reality it was only a small dash before I twisted the doorknob, yanking it open and then slamming it with just the same amount of force.

And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from that hell house, stumbling many times in the dark. I didn't stop running, no even when my lungs began to ache, until I was far enough away from there.

When I finally stopped, sitting down on a low wall to catch my breath, I noticed the cold prickling of rain on my arms. In the rush to get out of there, I had no time to grab a jacket and the whole time I was running, I hadn't even noticed the rain or the cold. And now I was paying the price.

Paying the price...

_"You were never meant to be born! You deserve to spend your whole life paying the price!"_

The memory of those words stung more than the rain hitting my skin. Even more than the cuts on my hands I'd gained from the shattered glass on the floor of the lounge. It was impossible to see the extent of the damage but the darkness didn't effect my ability to feel the warm dripping liquid leaking from my palms.

The rain continued to fall, getting steadily heavier. I wasn't going back there and if I stayed out here I would probably get pneumonia. Part of me decided it was worth it just to be away from _him_ but the more logical part of me, however small that part was, argued that it was better to find some shelter until the rain had passed.

And so I was up again, walking quickly to find somewhere to shelter myself. There weren't many houses around the area and all the shops nearby were close up with not so much as a canopy as shelter. A few abandoned with boarded up windows seemed to not be locked but I didn't want to go in them if I could help it. There were most likely spiders and they terrified me. Then again, not much didn't terrify me.

However, a loud clash of thunder following a flash of lightening made me sprint into the nearest of these empty buildings. Well, it would be empty if the sound of movement hadn't convinced me otherwise. Upon hearing the sound my heart took off at a million miles per hour, the lack of light only making it scarier.

"W-who's there?" I tried to make my voice loud and confident but it came out as more of a shaky whisper. No response came from this mystery person but I then heard the sound of a match being lit and a small exclamation of "Ah! Found it!" before a brighter light came from the direction of the voice.

The light made it easier to see but not easy. From what I could tell, the figure was male, maybe a bit older than me. He had shoulder length black hair which looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. But that was it.

"Who are y-you?" Nerves had taken over now, leaving me not even bothering to attempt a brave façade.

"Hm? Oh." The guy moved towards me and I back against the wall, a force of habit. He noticed my fear and put one of his hands up in front of him the other holding the torch. He voice was soothing when he spoke making me a little more secure. "Hey...hey don't worry... I won't hurt you...My name's Gerard."

"F-frank."

"Nice to meet you Frank." He smiled. "You look cold...c'mere. Don't be scared..." Still unsure I stepped towards him slowly, watching as he removed his jacket, holding the torch in his teeth before pulling it over my shoulders.

The jacket was warm and smelled of absolute bliss. Cigarettes, coffee and caramel. I thanked him and pulled it tightly around me, taking in the scent and heat as if it was the last thing I had to hold onto in the world.

The torch passed over my face briefly. It probably would have been on me longer had I not squinted from the brightness.

"My, my, my...it's not often I get visits from such beautiful runaways..." I blushed and was glad the light wasn't on my face anymore. I wasn't too happy of where it now pointed now though. "What happened to your hands?"

"...I fell." The answer I gave was so unconvincing that even if I didn't know the truth, I wouldn't believe myself.

"Cut the crap Frankie." I blinked. This man was a total stranger to me yet he was certainly making no efforts to be overly polite. And did he just call me Frankie? "I've seen it all and I know for a fact you don't get cuts that deep from just falling. So what is it? Self harmer with bad coordination? Abusive relationship? Stroking any stegosaurus's lately?"

"Um...you were close the second time..."

"Oh ok...parents then?" I said nothing which he took as a confirmation. "Lemme guess. Dad's a drunk. Smashed bottles around the place." Maybe this Gerard really had seen it all... "What about your mum?"

"She doesn't care." I muttered. I had no idea why I was talking to this stranger about my life. He didn't know me and he probably didn't care either.

"And at school everyone hates you? You cover the cuts with bandages...cover the bruises with clothes and you just want to talk to someone - anyone - about how you feel?" My heart stopped beating for a second as he placed his hand gently on my cheek, stroking under my puffy eyes with his thumb. He was right. Shockingly accurate.

"Y-yeah..."

"Ya know...a lot of crap goes on in my life too. But being able to be here, for people like you to talk to when you jut need to escape...makes everything worth it. Coming out here at night when I have a perfectly warm and cosy apartment to go back to instead..." He was leaning forward towards me and I readied myself for the sudden kiss I assumed was just about to come. Somehow, the prospect of kissing someone I'd just met, wasn't so strange. This Gerard...with his greasy black hair and weird way of knowing exactly how I felt...I could kiss him for hours. Spend hours jut with him. Infatuation? Possibly. Even just hours of talking about nothing, I could spend gratefully with him. He didn't see me as a strange kid with a messed up life who should be teased for it. He saw me as someone he could help, someone for me to talk to and get the messed up life out of my system.

Yet when the kiss came I felt it not on my lips but my cheek, his hand still softly touching the other. I frowned a little but not too much for him to notice. Then again, the guy was practically psychic it seemed.

"Aww..Frankie! You look so disappointed!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I grumbled, trying to change the subject away from the kiss that never happened.

"Frankie? Oh um...I just thought it suited you better...but if you want I can call you Frank." His awkwardness made me smile a little , for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"It's fine. I like Frankie. But only you can call me it."

Gerard turned around and waved his finger in the air like a mother telling off a child. "You got that guys? Frankie is a name reserved for my use only." He then turned back to a still smiling me. "Just gotta make sure the large amounts of people in here know their place." He winked and it made me laugh. I knew he was making fun of me but I didn't care. It was nice to be made fun of because I said something funny or stupid rather because of my home life.

"Hey Frankie?" I looked up towards his face from where I had been staring at his converse clad feet. Then, startling me, a warm kiss was pressed against my mouth. It took me a moment to react but when I did finally click in to what was happening I pushed him away.

"You probably kiss every runaway that comes in here..."

"Hm? No I don't Frankie! Promise! None of them are anywhere near as pretty as you. They're usually drug addicts with sagging faces or whiney girls covered in make up and counting how many calories they cry out. But you're different."

I nodded slowly, thinking about how to phrase my next question. "How...how old are you?"

"20. And do you wanna know a secret?" He leant in towards my ear to whisper something, letting me know that I was going to know a secret regardless. "I've only ever had sex once."

"Really?" I didn't know if I should laugh, or feel bad for him. "Well..I've never..."

"So my pretty little Frankie..." He needed to say to no more before I threw myself towards him, kissing him messily, tears streaming down my face. We soon became a tangle of limbs and passion, caught up in a moment, escaping from life.

And that was the one night stand that remained a part of me for 9 months. The one night stand I managed to see for only 38 days.

{end chapter}

How was it? Mega sucky? Too coincidental? Too sappy? Badly worded? Good?

Songs I listened to- Mess by Get Scared, Do Better by Say Anything and Safe and Sound by Terabrite

Please review and let me know what you thought :)

T xxx


End file.
